CinderAmi
by Minako-chan
Summary: A smart young girl, Ami, only wants to study and bring her grades up. That’s good every once and awhile, but an intelligent and handsome young man, Quatre, is throwing a big party tonight and he girlfriends feel she needs a little more excitement in her


CinderAmi  
  
By: Minako-Chan  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Fiction  
  
Couples: Ami/Quatre   
  
Suggested Couples: Minako/Trowa and Usagi/Duo  
  
Summary: A smart young girl, Ami, only wants to study and bring her grades up. That's good every once and awhile, but an intelligent and handsome young man, Quatre, is throwing a big party tonight and he girlfriends feel she needs a little more excitement in her life. Can her friends convince her to go? Or do they let her study the night away? This is a kind-of Cinderella story. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Kat: An Ami and Quatre story? Wow, I would have thought you would do a Minako and Trowa pairing.  
  
Mina: Yeah, but Ami fits the story so much better for what I have planned. It's going to be a one-shot fiction. My first. I hope it goes well.  
  
Kat: Oh, I see now.  
  
Mina: Kat-chan please do disclaimer!!  
  
Kat: Mina clears throat Minako does not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Cinderella or any other items that are under copyright. We wish we did. Although she does own her OC character.  
  
Mina: Thanks Kat. Do you think A-chan would like this ficcie?  
  
Kat: I thinks so.  
  
Mina: Warning some characters may not act like themselves. Thank you.  
  
It was yet another beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and in the distance you can hear Usagi's voice. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE," she said yelled, "not again!" She ran out the door without breakfast. On the way, she met Minako, who was also late for school as per usual.   
  
"Bunny, I think I'm picking up your bad sleeping habits!" she said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Sorry Mina. Hurry we have to meet Ami before school starts." Usagi said as they rushed into the school. "You know, Ami's gonna see us and tell to set our alarm clocks" she laughed.   
  
When they got to school there was Ami-chan waiting for them. "You guys really should have set your alarm clocks." Usagi gave Mina an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Exams are in a month and you both want to do well, right?" Ami said in her most serious voice.   
  
"Yeah, of course, but Ami their in a month. Don't you want to just hang out? Maybe for a little bit?" Usagi said in an attempt to help her friend not stress over her studies.   
  
"No, Usagi. I have to study if I want to be a doctor someday."   
  
"Yes, but that's in the future. Hanging out for one day or one night won't hurt your future. Besides rumor has it that Quatre is having a big party this Friday night. We all know you two look so cute together!" Minako grinned and elbowed the blushing Ami.   
  
"Aww… Come on Ami! The party will be fun. Please say you go?" Usagi gave Ami her puppy-eyed face.   
  
"I don't know Usagi. I'll have to see what the homework assignment for the weekend are and then I have to get ahead of my studies for my exams." Ami pleaded. Just then the bell rang indicating homeroom.  
  
During lunch Quatre was passing out invitations to his upcoming party. "Here he comes Ami." Minako lightly elbowed her to get her head out of her book.   
  
"Guys, I don't know…" Ami said.   
  
"HEY QUAT! Come here!" Usagi and Minako yelled in unison.   
  
"No! Minako! Usagi! Please…" Ami cut herself off when Quatre came over and greeted the three girls. She buried here head in here English book again to avoid eye contact. She knew her face would turn apple red if he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Konnichi wa! Bunny, Mina, Ami, How are all of you today? Oh, wait a second, before I forget here." He pulled out a few invitations. "Ami?" Quatre waited for her to look up. She slowly lifted her head from her textbook to meet eye-to-eye with Quatre's beautiful blue eyes as he handed her an invitation. A/N: Kat and Mina: Oh my God! Kawaii!   
  
"Arigato... Quatre." She lightly blushed.   
  
"Well, I hope to see all of you there. Ja Ne girls! Bai Bai Ami!" He ran off greet another group across the cafeteria.   
  
"Aww… How kawaii... Ami! He acknowledged you!" Minako said trying not to sound as excited as she was really feeling.   
  
"Yeah! That shows he knows your alive and he might even like you too. Oh, you are so going. When will you ever get another chance to really get to know him?" Usagi grinned.   
  
"I don't know…" she looked at the invitation in her hands.   
  
"Aw. Ami, you know I'm stubborn. Your going and that's final." Minako gave her a stern look.   
  
"But, I don't have anything to wear." Ami said thinking about her nearly bare closet.   
  
"Leave that to Bunny and me. We can go shopping after school today." Minako smiled at the thought of being able to dress Ami   
  
"I can't. I have Computer School after day school."   
  
"Well today's Thursday, so, how about right after school tomorrow?" Usagi said.   
  
"Daijoubu. I'm giving in. No use in arguing with you two anyway, but if I don't find anything I like or if I don't have enough money for it, then I'm not going." Ami said.   
  
"OK!" the overly excited blonds shouted in unison.  
  
The next day came around and as promised Ami, Minako, and Usagi went shopping directly after school. They went into a boutique and looked at almost all the outfits. "Hey Ami, look at this one. It's so cute." The outfit consisted of a black miniskirt with a light blue tank top. Ami did like the outfit, but just then a girl with long black hair and ruby eyes walked into the store. She's about the same age as Usagi, Minako, and Ami. Her name was Masaki Tora and she has a huge crush on Quatre. She can be a really big bitch sometimes.   
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two klutz's and a book worm shopping for new outfits. I hope it's not for Quatre's party ladies, because I'm going to be the star of the party and I hope your not wearing that outfit book worm. It's so not your color. That color would look better on someone like me." she said with a grin as she tries to get to Ami, but got to Minako and Usagi instead.   
  
"Look Miss I-Think-I-Am-Better-Than-Everyone-Else! Ami's going to that party and…"   
  
Minako was cut off by Ami "It's ok Minako." Turns to face Tora "I'm not going to the party. I have a ton of studying to do. Mr. Nobusuke gave us a lot of translating to do. So, I will not be going." Ami said with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Aw, book worm has to study. Well, I will tell Quatre you were to busy, but I'll tell him you said hello. Later!" With that she bought the outfit Ami was about to try on and left the store.   
  
"Grr… I hate that girl so much" Minako clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.   
  
"Ami, why did you let her walk all over you like that? And what's this? You saying your not going to Quat's party? He expecting you to go." Usagi pleaded.   
  
"Look you guys, thanks for everything, but I think it's best that I don't go. You guys go on ahead without me and have fun. Ja Ne!" Ami sounding upset and walked out.   
  
Usagi looked back at another outfit that was just Ami size with a pair of matching shoes. "Hey Minako!"  
  
Later that night Ami was watching from her room. Quatre's house was all lit up. She sighed and went back to her studying. While she fell asleep.   
  
Dream   
  
Ami was looking out her window at Quatre's house again. She was thinking of how much she wanted to go to the party. Just then a flash of light appeared in her room. "Hey Ami!" Said a form that looked like Usagi.   
  
"Usagi?!" she said curiously.   
  
"No, I just took the form of your close friend. I am also one of your fairy god sisters." she smiled.   
  
"Fairy god sisters?" Ami said in confusion.   
  
"Yeah. Hey Sis! Come on. How long does it take to park a flying horse?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I'm coming!" The other girl said. This girl looked just like Minako.   
  
"Mina?! Okay, I must be dreaming." Ami said staring in a state of confusion.   
  
"Nope. I only look like her here on earth." She said, "okay. Now let's get down to business." She pulled out something from her purse. It looked like Venus' transformation wand and the girl who looked like Usagi pulled out what looked like the Moon scepter.   
  
"Okay Miss Ami" she started to move her scepter. "Your are going to that party and we have just the outfit for you." She pointed the scepter at Ami and in a flask of gold light Ami was wearing a light blue sun dress. The dress came a little above her knees and had flower printing on it.   
  
"Wow!" Ami looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Dang Sis. Good job. Now it's my turn!" The Minako look-alike waved her wand around Ami's feet. With a flash of orange light Ami's slippers turned into a pair of light blue high heel sandals.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe it!" Ami said in shock.   
  
"Now, sweet Ami, you are ready." The Usagi look-alike said.  
  
Back to Reality   
  
At Quatre's party, Usagi and Minako were not having a good time, they were tired of watching Tora hang all over Quatre.   
  
"I miss Ami!" Usagi whined.   
  
"Me too. Hey I have an idea. Let's go to her house and drag her over here." Minako said excitement in her eyes.   
  
"Good idea, but one problem. We don't have a car."   
  
"Not a problem." She said looking at Trowa talking with Duo.   
  
"Minako, I know you had a crush on Trowa for awhile, but are you sure he brought his car with him? He could of brought his motorcycle." Usagi said worrying about Mina's driving abilities.   
  
"If that happens we'll see if Duo drove." She said heading over to were Trowa and Duo were.   
  
"Hey Trowa! Hey Duo!" Minako smiled at them.   
  
"Hello Minako" Trowa said in his monotone voice.   
  
"Hey Usagi!" Duo grinned. He has had a crush on Usagi since he meet her.   
  
"Hey Trowa… I have a favor to ask of you." Minako said with a seducing look on her face.   
  
"What do you want?" He said in his calm voice.   
  
"Can you take me and Usagi to Ami's house? We going to bring her here because I think she's miserable at home. Please?" She gave him the puppy eyes look she knew he couldn't resist.   
  
"Okay. Under one condition."   
  
"Anything. Just name it."   
  
"That you dance with me after we bring her here." He blushed.   
  
"Okay" she said to calmly, but to herself she was thinking 'Yes! I'm going to dance with Trowa Barton!'   
  
"Alright, let's go." Trowa lead her out of the party. Usagi was going to follow when Duo asked her what was going on.   
  
She said "let's go. I will explain on the way." With that they left the party to go to Ami's. In the car the girls were trying to explain why they need to get Ami's.   
  
"Man, I always knew that Tora girl was trouble right from the start." Duo said.   
  
"Yeah. You would not believe the things she said to me, Usagi, and Ami when we were in the store." Minako said in a gossip-y tone.   
  
"Store! Hey Trowa, before we go to Ami's, stop by my house really quick." Usagi said remembering about the outfit.  
  
Ami's Dream   
  
"Well Ami we're all done here. Your friends are waiting for you downstairs." The Usagi look-alike pointed her toward the staircase.   
  
"My friends? What are they doing here?" Ami said.   
  
"Why? To pick you up silly!" The Minako look-alike giggled at her absent mindedness.   
  
"Hey! Ami? you here?!" Ami heard Minako yelling and woke up.  
  
Back to Reality   
  
"It was only a dream." Ami said as she woke up, but she really did hear someone downstairs.   
  
"Ami! Hello! Maybe she's upstairs." Usagi's voice traveled through the house. Ami heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hey Ami! What are you doing there studying? You have a party to go to!" She smiled, "hey Minako, come here!" Minako walked in with the same blue sundress in her hands that Ami had dreamt about. "And with matching sandals." Usagi placed a pair of sandals on her bed. Ami stared in awe.   
  
"Oh my God! Arigato. Domo Arigato!" She hugged her friends.   
  
"Please tell us you were bored and wanted to go to this party!" Minako said while petting Ami's hair.  
  
"Hai, Hai. I want to go so bad." Ami said.   
  
"Great! So go. Get changed!" Usagi said closing the door while Ami changed. When she came out Minako was ready to do her makeup and Usagi was ready to do her hair.   
  
"Here Ami" Minako handed her a blue Sailor V mask.   
  
"A Mask? Why?" Ami looked at her confused.   
  
"So when you see Quatre he will be surprised." She said.   
  
"Good thinking Minako!" Usagi agreed.   
  
"Arigato!" Minako said.  
  
"Okay. We're all done here. Now let's go already." Minako smiled. She was so happy for her friend.   
  
"Um… How are we going to get there? Ami said a little worried. "It's such a long walk."  
  
"This way." Minako lead Ami out to the driveway where Trowa and Duo were leaning on Trowa's very nice sports car. A/N: I know I didn't tell you what kind of car he had before but I had to surprise Ami   
  
"Hey, are you girls ready?" Duo bowed goofing off.   
  
"Hai!" The girls said as they got into the car and drove off. When they arrived at the party the guys opened the doors letting the girls out acting like gentlemen. A/N: Keyword- Acting Ami was first, then Usagi and Duo, and then Minako and Trowa.   
  
"Remember Minako-chan, you said you would dance with me" Trowa whispered into her ear.   
  
She smiled "Of course Trowa, but first I have something to tell you."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I've liked you for a very long time." She blushed   
  
"Really? Because I have liked you for a long time as well." He said with a faint smile.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Hai. Now let's dance." He took her hand and lead her into the house. Ami went around the house looking for Quatre and found him with Tora. They were dancing together. She was wearing the outfit that Ami liked and wanted to buy. Ami watched Quatre. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself as a host. When Quatre looked at her, she caught his eye. "Wow, that girl looks very familiar and very beautiful." He said to himself. "Uh, Tora, excuse me a moment!" He said   
  
"But Quatre, I'm dancing with you!" She said in a whiney voice.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm growing tired. Gomen." He said trying to be polite. Tora became angry and stormed off. Ami saw him coming her way, so she turned around. "Excuse me Miss? May I have this dance?" He said extending out his hand to her.   
  
Ami turned around and said "Hai, you may." He led her to the dance floor. The song was a slow long song and Ami couldn't help but blush. Her arms went around Quatre's neck and he put his hands on her waist. He stared into her crystal blue eyes and she stared back into his. A/N: Kawaii!   
  
"Where's the girl you were dancing with before?" She asked him.   
  
He said "To tell the truth. I don't know and I really don't care. She invited herself to the party. Duo probably said something to someone and she over heard."   
  
"Oh. Do you like her?" Ami asked him while looking at Usagi and Duo slow dancing and Minako in Trowa's arms. She smiled she was happy for her friends.  
  
"No, I really don't like her at all. She can be quite annoying at times. There is someone else I like. She is very smart, beautiful, and extremely nice even if your mean to her. I think there is no one like her." He said with a very genuine smile and Ami blushed.   
  
She thought, "I can't believe he's really talking about me." A/N: Remember she's still wearing the Sailor V mask They didn't say anything after that they just stayed in silence until...   
  
"Oh my God… Quatre! Here you tell me that your tired and I find you dancing with some other girl!" Tora said angered. "And you! Little Miss-behind-a-mask, what do you think your doing dancing with him?" Tora yelled at Ami. "Let's see whose behind the mask, shall we?" She grabbed the mask off Ami and revealed her face.   
  
"Ami?!" Quatre said in surprised.   
  
"Book worm! Hahaha! You were dancing with book worm? Oh my God!" She laughed at the thought of all the trouble Ami went through. "Well, I see you wasted your time coming here." A/N: God, She's so hateful! I'll kill her after the fic okay. No one should be that mean to Ami-chan! She's such a sweetheart Ami's eyes teared up as she ran out of the room.   
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi and Minako yelled.   
  
"Ami, I am so sorry. Tora, get out now. Never come back or I will have you arrested! Guards! Please escort this young lady off the premises." He yelled and the guards came to take Tora. She was never heard from again. Quatre ran after Ami.  
  
Outside Ami was trying not to cry "I should go." She said quietly to herself.   
  
"But, why? I thought we were having fun." A voice from behind her. Ami didn't turn around. She was to embarrassed to face him.   
  
"I am so sorry, Quatre. I should have told you who I was at the beginning." Ami said.   
  
"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." She said. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to get to turn her around. When she did face him, tears rolled down her eyes. Quatre brushed them away with his thumb.   
  
"Hey don't cry. Tora left." He said.   
  
"I know but…" She was cut off by his lips brushing against hers. She was surprised at this at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ami had never been so happy in her entire life. When the kiss ended they went back inside the house to dance. Usagi and Minako saw Ami and Quatre together and smiled. In the end, everyone got to be with the one they cared about. Ami was with Quatre, Usagi with Duo and Minako with Trowa.  
  
And they all lived Happily Ever After   
  
Mina: Well, what do you think?  
  
Kat: Kawaii! Ami-chan's so cute! But Tora sucks!  
  
Mina: Hey Kat, will you do the honors of killing Tora off?  
  
Kat: Umm… Okay. leaves the scene pulling Tora off the set  
  
Mina: Okay, please review. NO FLAMES. Please thank you!!!! 


End file.
